


phasers set to stun

by fatal (cumrich)



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Come Eating, Fighter Pilots, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumrich/pseuds/fatal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>park jimin can take down three enemy ships with a single photon, he's done it. but im jaebum? jimin's in over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	phasers set to stun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blowhard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowhard/gifts), [shrdmdnssftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrdmdnssftw/gifts).



> nikki and shrew were like where's the jaybee/jimin porn and now here we are.
> 
> this isn't jaybee ploughing jimin but that will come. ~~just like jimin.~~

The _Reliant_ is unusually quiet for fourteen hundred hours, lunch time rush usually not dying down for another hour on the space station. Jimin’s got his head plastered to the table, absolutely inconsolable as Taehyung continues to ignore him to flirt with Wheein.

“I can’t believe you,” Jimin accuses, not for the first time and certainly not for the last.

Wheein laughs, head resting on the palm of her hand. Taehyung spares him a glance, expression not apologetic but rather terribly amused. “Can’t believe what? That I hooked you up with the guy you’ve been ogling for the past month.”

“I haven’t been _ogling_ ,” Jimin hisses, jolting upwards in his seat, eyes immediately scanning the area to see if someone’s listening in. They’re sitting dead center in the cafeteria, like a lone star left to die last in an old galaxy. Jimin acknowledges that his metaphors are particularly morbid today but the taste of betrayal on his tongue hasn’t left him yet. He narrows his eyes at Taehyung who laughs, waving away Jimin’s objection.

“Pretty sure if he walked in here right now, you’d forget I exist,” Taehyung snorts, taking a bite of Wheein’s dessert. Jimin doesn’t recognize it, the neon blue colour startling more than appetizing.

“Would not.”

“Have to agree with Tae on this one, Jimin.” Wheein’s betrayal is particularly bitter. She gives Jimin a smile, looks more like she’s holding back on laughing in his face. What terrible friends.

“Et tu, Brutus?” Jimin grumbles.

“Your Earth references won’t make sense to her,” Taehyung reminds, smile far too amused for someone who’s just thrown his best friend to the wolves.

“My Earth references don’t make much sense to _you_ either and you’re from there.”

“Yeah because I’m not a _nerd_."

Jimin choses not to remind Taehyung that getting into Starfleet requires above average intelligence, allowing him to continue to impress Wheein by telling her how stupid he is. 

“Ugh, I hate you,” Jimin scowls, returning to his state of distress on the surface of their table. “I can’t believe Jeongguk left me here with you.”

“No one was stopping you. Oh wait, you’re shit scared of flying with Jeongguk after the _last_ time. So, just you.”

“I don’t blame him,” Wheein offers, smile a lot kinder now and just for Jimin. _Take that, Kim Taehyung._ “Jeongguk’s...well, if he didn’t joy ride so much, he could be piloting a bigger vessel by now.”

“I don’t think he would even if they offered. Can you imagine, Jeongguk, trapped behind the helm of a flagship? He’d throw himself out of an airlock.”

“He may as well, Gamma Quadrant is a losing battle,” Jimin mumbles, knows he didn’t leave with Jeongguk more so because he didn’t have a death wish. Soon though, once he made a fool of himself in front of Jaebum.

“Okay there Negative Nancy,” Taehyung scolds, but he’s got a hand squeezing Jimin’s knee, like he’s not so sure himself.

“What is a ‘Negative Nancy’?” Wheein asks, distracting Taehyung sufficiently enough that Jimin could be left alone with his thoughts. 

It’s not that he can’t co-pilot with Jaebum, in fact with Jaebum’s specs, Jimin should be honoured and he is, but Jaebum also stares at him like he could swallow him in one bite and well, Jimin finds that just a tad intimidating. Even when he’d met Jeongguk at the Academy all those years back, refusing to take the kid’s antagonistic gaze as anything but a self-defense mechanism, Jimin hadn’t felt, well, frightened. Except — and Jimin would never admit this outloud, least of all to Taehyung — it was more that Jimin felt almost kind of aroused?

Wow, what kind of fucking disaster was he?

“Look at you, going all red in the face. Bet I know who you’re thinking about,” Taehyung grins, all teeth and no mercy.

“Fuck off,” Jimin grits out through his blazing embarrassment, Wheein’s laughter tinkling in the background.

  


\---

  
Jimin’s running through the simulator without a hitch, every Druid left dead in the wake of his guns. There’s a cramp in his calf but Jimin ignores it as he locks target with the last enemy ship, thumb pressing down on the trigger before he even has to tell himself to shoot. The ship slices in half, just like they always do and Jimin’s body sags in his seat.

The simulator turns off, robotic voice telling him he’d achieved a one hundred percent success rate. The triumph smirk is short lived, the cramp in his leg seizing up, and then Jimin’s hissing through the pain, kneading the muscle for relief.

He hops out of the simulator, exhaling when he tastes the stale air of the space station. It’s better than the sweaty musk clinging to most of the simulators, but nothing really beats being planetside, hot sun beating down on Jimin’s skin.

“You’re good,” someone says from next to him, and Jimin nearly loses his balance, startled. A hand catches him, steadying, there and then gone.

“Huh?” Jimin finds himself staring at Jaebum in nothing but a loose tank and gym shorts. That had to be against _some_ regulations somewhere. There’s a sheen of sweat clinging to his skin, and Jimin doesn’t think about what Jaebum must taste like.

Jaebum smiles, a little tight-lipped, like he doesn’t have too many of these to give out. “I said you’re good.”

“Oh, um, thanks.” He didn’t know he was being watched.

“I haven’t seen someone score a perfect in a while,” Jaebum says, running a hand through his hair. It’s longer than it should be, sides shaved down, and Jimin is definitely not staring. There’s a flush burning into his skin, rather inconvenient.

“Lots of practice,” Jimin mumbles, attempting to avoid Jaebum’s eyes. He’s never felt pinned down and exposed like this before, just from someone looking at him appraisingly, like he’s more than they expected. Jimin does enjoy proving people wrong.

“I look forward to flying with you then,” Jaebum smiles, something more genuine this time. It floods Jimin with warmth. “But I gotta warn you, I’m a little reckless.”

“So was my last co-pilot.”

“Then you’ve got nothing to worry about,” Jaebum smirks, eyebrow arched. He reaches out and fixes the hem of Jimin’s uniform, still on, smoothing out the wrinkles. He’d come to the simulators to blow some steam, frustrated when he didn’t perform as well as he’d hoped on a survival test. “Right?”

The look Jaebum gives Jimin is wolfish, like he can’t wait to catch Jimin off guard, devour him.

“Right,” Jimin answers, eyes wide.

Jaebum’s gone in the next blink, Jimin left standing next to the simulator with his blood rushing south.

  


\---

  
Jimin would think, scrambling to get his legs into pants, that he’d be used to the alarms jerking him awake at asinine hours of the day but the loud thumping of his heartbeat tells him otherwise. He’s barely gotten his uniform on before the door to his room is swishing open, Taehyung yanking him out into the corridor.

Jimin stumbles, balances himself on arms flailing outward until he’s bolting down the hallway with Taehyung. This they’ve done a thousand times, Jeongguk’s pounding feet usually on Jimin’s other side. The space station throbs red, like a pulsing heartbeat, high pitched whine drumming through Jimin’s veins.

They skid past a corner, a grin plastered on Taehyung’s face as he pushes his body faster, harder and Jimin is right on his feet, bursting through the entrance to the shuttle docks, nearly colliding with another pilot.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jimin curses, remembers that he’s not going to be trapped in a hunk of metal with Taehyung but the guy who sets his blood to a light simmer.

“Remember, the rule is to not put out until the third date,” Taehyung grins all too knowingly, laughs when he catches Jimin’s responding glower. 

“The next time you’re stuck cleaning the cargo bay because you snuck in some girl to your quarters, I’ll make sure to dump some Caruvian slime in there for you,” Jimin bites back, shifting his weight to the left to avoid colliding into another crew member.

“Oh come on, you really think I’d switch partners if I didn’t think you could handle him? Besides, the Commander never would have agreed if you two didn’t have _some_ level of compatability,” Taehyung reasons, turning another sharp corner. They’re drumming up a set of stairs, Jimin huffing in rage more than exhaustion. The sleep’s been kicked right out of him.

“You’re still a shitty fucking friend!” Jimin has to grab Taehyung by the scruff of his neck, barely avoiding a supply cruiser rushing past them.

“You know you love me,” Taehyung sing songs, grinning.

“Jeongguk’s definitely my favourite now.”

“Oh fuck off, sorry I won’t suck your dick like he does.”

Jimin manages to land in a solid punch before Taehyung’s turning a corner and disappearing from Jimin’s sight. 

It takes him another minute before he’s at his ship, the burn in his legs a welcome rush of adrenaline. He slides into his seat with familiar ease, muscle memory alone guiding him through his pre-flight checks. Jaebum isn’t there yet.

“You’re forgetting something,” a voice tells him and Jimin glances upward, finds Im Jaebum holding a helmet out to him. Jimin takes it with a noise of surprise, not having expected the gesture. 

“Thanks,” Jimin squeaks, watches as Jaebum slides into his seat behind Jimin, broad shoulders disappearing. The uniform looks enticingly good on him and Jimin should really focus on the red alert.

“Jaebum.”

“Jimin.”

And that’s all Jimin gets before Jaebum’s blasting them into space, his helmet barely on.

  


\---

  
“We need to get the fuck out of here,” Jimin shouts, sweat dripping down his face. They’re completely outnumbered, four fighters to twenty-two enemy ships and Jimin’s a good shot but even he can’t take them down five point five at a time.

Jaebum steers the ship into a quick dip, six targets on their back but it’s enough to throw one of the guys off, Jimin’s photon ripping through the metal of his fighter like a knife through butter. Twenty-one.

“Team Beta, do you copy?” Jaebum asks, and third time’s the charm because Jinyoung’s voice finally patches through.

“Copy Team Delta.”

“Make sure Jackson’s ready,” Jaebum instructs before he’s gunning their ship upwards into a sharp 90 degrees. At this rate they’re going to hit the space station, but Jimin doesn’t think about it, gives Jaebum the kind of blind trust he’d always given Jeongguk. 

Jimin clues in once he spots Jinyoung’s ship swerving to the left, the dramatic arch of his movement etched into the infinite black around them. Jimin blasts through another Druid ship, body lurching when Jaebum twists the fighter around until they’re skimming the belly of the space station, upside down. 

They zip past defensive guns, a photon hitting their shields, the computer screaming in Jimin’s ear. _Shields down to fifty percent, shields down to fifty percent._ Jimin grits his teeth, locks on another ship before he’s firing four photons back, letting out a whoop of joy when it meets his target.

Three more.

Suddenly Jimin’s rocketing forward in his seat, whiplash momentarily immobilizing him and he catches it just barely, Jaebum’s urgent, “ _Now!_ ”

Jimin shoots, watches as Team Beta’s fighter sears past them, Druid fighters hot on their tail. They crash into their counterparts, one big explosion and Jaebum’s pushing the ship to it’s limits, Jimin can hear the strain in the metal.

The very edge of the blast radius hits them, veering them off course and the ship goes spinning, Jaebum fighting to get it back under control. Jimin sits helplessly, knuckles white as he watches the Druid ships retreat. The spinning finally stops, and if Jimin weren’t accustomed to this, he’d feel like hurling. At least Jaebum hadn’t tried to fly them through an actual explosion. Jimin had Jeongguk to thank for the scars from that stunt.

“Did you fucking see that? Fuck!” Jaebum cheers, laughing and Jimin’s entire body sags, eyes closing as Jaebum drives them back into the shuttle dock.

The buzz of adrenaline settles, Jimin’s head clearing and as their fighter docks, Jimin clicks his seat belts open. That’s when he notices it, hard on pressing against the fabric of his uniform. _Fuck._

Jaebum opens the door, light flooding into the cockpit just as Jimin manages to get his helmet off. His ears are ringing, feels like he still has it in him to run a marathon but he needs to get back to his room, get rid of his problem. By the time Jimin stands up, Jaebum’s out of the fighter, eyebrow cocked as he looks at Jimin. Or rather, at Jimin’s little problem. He feels a pang of guilt for calling his dick small but before he can lament over that, Jaebum’s crowding in.

“You want a hand with that?”

“What?” Jimin’s mouth has gone dry. Sure, he and Jeongguk used to, you know, fuck the thrill out after a good mission but they were friends. Jaebum’s...well, Jaebum. Jeongguk was an adrenaline junkie anyways, but they usually managed to make it back to their quarters. Jimin’s never fucked _in_ the fighter before.

“A hand,” Jaebum offers again, wiggling his fingers and Jimin’s bangs are sticking to his forehead. He swallows, nods, and it’s all the time he gets before Jaebum’s climbing back into the ship. There isn’t enough space for two of them on one side but Jaebum slips down, tugging Jimin into his lap. Jimin straddles him, the fighter’s doors closing just as Jaebum’s hand wraps around the back of his neck.

Jaebum’s mouth is hot and domineering, demanding control, and Jimin can’t give it up quick enough, hips rolling down against Jaebum’s thighs. He lets out a moan, mouth slipping open and Jaebum’s tongue slips in, licks into Jimin’s mouth hungrily. There are deft hands working his pants open, Jimin too distracted by the way Jaebum sucks on his tongue to be of much help.

His hips cant forward, needy whimper escaping him, and Jaebum’s giving him this breathless laugh, biting and pulling on Jimin’s bottom lip. “Eager, huh?”

“You’re not?” Jimin’s got his arms wrapped around the breadth of Jaebum’s shoulders, body shivering when Jaebum’s fingers brush over his cock, purposely teasing.

“I’d be lying if I said no,” Jaebum grins, teeth sinking into Jimin’s neck, and Jaebum kisses just like Jimin expected. All bite, like predator hunting prey. Jimn gets lost in the sensation, feels almost dizzy just from Jabeum’s hands on him, fingers finally _finally_ pushing past the band of Jimin’s underwear.

Jaebum’s thumb swipes over the slit of Jimin’s cock, Jimin’s hips bucking into the heat of Jaebum’s hand impulsively. This earns him another laugh, Jaebum’s mouth sucking bruises against Jimin’s neck as he starts jerking Jimin off. Jimin’s shirt gets pushed up, two layers of cloth bunching up under his armpits as Jaebum’s mouth finds Jimin’s nipples, ravenous.

“Fuck,” Jimin curses, Jaebum’s teeth tugging on a bud mercilessly. Fumbling hands tug down at Jaebum’s pants, stilling only when Jimin manages to get Jaebum’s cock out, velvety skin smooth under the pads of his fingers. Jaebum hisses, sucks hard on Jimin’s nipple, earning him a choked gasp from Jimin. 

“Please,” he whines, burning from the inside out for release, for anything. Jaebum seems to sink into Jimin’s skin, hand gathering precum to slicken up Jimin’s cock. It’s still too dry, but Jimin can’t seem to care long enough to do something about it. When Jaebum spits into his hand, Jimin doesn’t even register it, moaning as the slide becomes smoother. His own hand on Jaebum’s cock gets pushed aside, Jimin’s shirt stuffed into his mouth as he cries around the cloth.

Jaebum pulls Jimin in closer, as if it were possible, cocks lining up in one hand. Jimin’s head swims, fingers digging into Jaebum’s shoulders as he jerks them both off. He can’t seem to tear his gaze away from Jaebum’s, brown eyes blown as he licks his mouth. Jimin watches his tongue, biting down on his shirt as heat flares in the pit of his belly.

Jaebum’s eyes are molten, seem to hold Jimin in place even as his hips thrust up into Jaebum’s hold, balls tightening as Jaebum’s thumb pushes under the head of Jimin’s cock. The shirt falls out of his mouth, broken moan filling the fighter. “ _Please, Jaebum_.”

“Fuck,” Jaebum groans, pulling Jimin closer, teeth clacking as he kisses Jimin. They don’t have the angle right but Jimin doesn’t care, whines into Jaebum’s mouth as he comes between them. Jaebum’s grip is firmer, wet slick of Jimin’s cum coating their cocks and he comes with a loud groan, biting down on Jimin’s lip so hard he nearly breaks skin.

Jaebum’s hand only stills when Jimin sags forward, head falling onto Jaebum’s shoulder. He shudders, wincing when Jaebum digs his thumb into Jimin’s slit, oversensitive. It takes him longer than he thinks it should to even out his breathing, Jaebum’s hand covered in cum. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Jimin breathes, watches as Jaebum licks cum off his fingers, eyes still on Jimin. He feels compelled almost, sucking two fingers between his lips. He licks them clean, bitter taste of cum filling his mouth.

Jaebum kisses him again, sweeter this time, or maybe just drained. Jimin doesn’t really want to move. He's not sure how long they spend, just lazily sharing kisses, Jaebum's hands stroking the bare skin of Jimin's hips. Taehyung's probably wondering where the fuck he is by now.

“We should do this again sometime,” Jaebum murmurs and Jimin’s chest seizes up, not expecting it.

“Y-yeah.”

  


\---

  


“Someone’s glowing,” Taehyung comments, propping himself up on Jimin’s bed with an elbow. Jimin goes red in the face, refusing to fall into Taehyung’s trap.

“What’re you doing here?”

Taehyung laughs, fills Jimin’s small quarters with the sound. “Glad you finally got laid.”

“Oh my god, do you ever shut up?”

“Nope.”

Jimin throws his uniform shirt at him.


End file.
